


The boyfriend

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robert Sugden's birthday bonanza [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Sarah wants to make Robert's 18th birthday specialorSometimes birthday wishes come true
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert Sugden's birthday bonanza [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	The boyfriend

It had started a few days before the actual day. Sarah asking him about cake flavours and parties. She was dead set on making Robert’s 18th special while Robert himself wasn’t that bothered. He’d come out as bisexual to his mum not long ago and she’d hugged him and told him she loved him and how proud she was of him for telling her, and that was about as good a present as any.

All he really wanted was to spend the day with Aaron, his best friend turned boyfriend. They were taking things slow and nobody knew about them yet, and while the sneaking around was kind of exciting, Robert was ready to go public. Only Aaron wasn’t yet. Which was why they hadn’t really spoken in 3 days and Robert had resigned himself to the fact he’d be spending his birthday with his mum instead of his boyfriend.

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” Sarah kissed the top of her son’s head.

“My birthday isn’t until tomorrow, mum.” Robert reminded her, not looking up from the TV. He wasn’t really watching, but she didn’t need to know that.

“I know. But it’s almost midnight, so it’s almost your birthday. Happy almost birthday then. That better?”

Robert laughed.

“Much.”

“So have you invited any friends for tomorrow? For your party?”

“I’m not having a party. I told you, I don’t want any fuss.”

Sarah sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“But it’s your first birthday since your dad died, and after we sold the farm and moved in here. It’s a lot to take in…”

“I don’t care about any of that. I like living in the village. it’s closer to everything.” Robert shrugged. “The farm was always dad and Andy’s thing, not mine.”

“Well if you like living here so much, why don’t you invite some friends over? Cake and a beer. You’re old enough now.”

“He’s not inviting anyone because he doesn’t have any friends.” Andy cut in. “He only ever hangs out with Aaron.”

Robert glared at his brother.

“Shut up. And you’re one to talk, you only run after Katie like a lovesick puppy.”

“At least I’m actually dating someone. You have twice the options and still can’t find anyone to put up with you.” Andy shot back.

Robert gave him the finger but otherwise ignored him.

“You could invite Aaron over for some cake.” Sarah suggested.

“Yeah. Maybe.”

“Oh come on, you only turn 18 once. Don’t you want to celebrate that with your best friend? You are still friends right?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course we are.”

“Well then invite him over. He can stay for tea. We’ll order something.”

“Maybe. I’ll ask him. He might be busy.”

“Too busy to come see his best friend on his birthday?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Robert shrugged. “I’ll promise I’ll ask him.”

The truth was, Robert had been typing and deleting a form of the same text over and over again all night. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Aaron, he just wasn’t exactly sure how to go about it. They’d both said things they shouldn’t have and three days was the longest they’d gone without talking in a long time.

“Alright. Well, I’m going to get some sleep, don’t stay up too late you two.” Sarah said, saying goodnight to both her sons before disappearing up the stairs.

“You know I heard Rebecca White likes you.” Andy said when their mother was out of earshot.

“Who?”

“Chrissie White’s sister. She used to sit behind you in French last year.” Andy explained “Blonde. Quite fit. I would.”

“Don’t know her.” Robert said, eyes on his phone. “And I’m not interested. So you’re welcome to her.”

Andy narrowed his eyes at his brother.

“You’re dating someone aren’t you? Who is she? Anyone I know?”

“None of your business.” Robert told him and got up. “I’m going to bed.” he announced and left Andy with the TV.

The next morning Robert woke up to birthday messages from school friends he barely talked to, an email from his aunt, super special discount codes from every web store he’d ever bought something, and a realisation that he’d actually sent his latest text to Aaron… but the other boy had left him on read.

There was a knock on his bedroom door followed by Sarah walking in with a cup of tea and heart shaped toast. His mother wasn’t the greatest cook but she liked experimenting. Different shapes of toast was her latest thing.

“Happy birthday darling. How are you feeling now you’re finally 18?”

Robert rubbed the sleep from his eyes and accepted the tea.

“I don’t know. Feels the same I guess.”

“I can’t believe you’re 18. It seems like only yesterday you were this little thing sitting on your dad’s knee and playing with a stuffed dog. That was one of the first times I met you.”

“I don’t really remember that…” Robert admitted.

“That’s ok. It’s not important. What’s important now is making your birthday special. I’m going to go see what’s taking your brother and sister so long with your presents.”

“Mum… I told you, I don’t want a fuss.”

“Happy birthday to you!” Vic sang, walking into Robert’s bedroom with three packages in her hands, followed by Andy who looked like he’d rather still be in bed.

“It’s not a fuss. It’s just a few little things. From all three of us.”

Robert opened the gifts and knew without asking who got him what. A shirt he’d seen in one of his mum’s catalogues, that was definitely her doing, a copy of one of his favourite bands’ latest album from Vic, and a cinema voucher from Andy.

He’d noticed the shirt because he thought Aaron would like it, Aaron had introduced him to the band, and he couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather use the voucher with than Aaron. He quickly checked his phone but there was still no reply from the other boy.

“Come on, get dressed, your cake is waiting downstairs.” Sarah said after Robert had finished his tea, ushering Vic and Andy out of the room too. “By the way, did you ever invite Aaron?”

“Uh… yeah… he uh… he’s busy.” Robert stammered.

“Too busy to come wish you a happy birthday?”

“Cain’s making him work a double shift at the garage. They’re really busy right now.”

Sarah nodded and gave him a look that said she wasn’t happy with the answer.

“Well, don’t be long.”

“I won’t.” Robert promised her.

He got dressed in his new shirt and went downstairs. There were balloons and other decorations all over the living room and a large box from a bakery in Hotten in the middle of the dining table.

“Mum… I didn’t want a fuss. This is fuss.”

“Oh give over. If I can’t make a fuss on your 18th, when can I?” Sarah asked. “Come here and have a look at your cake. I had it made especially.”

Just as Robert was about to open the box and check out his cake, there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it!” Vic yelled and rushed to open it, returning about a minute later with Aaron following close behind. “It’s Aaron.” she announced.

“Yeah I can see that, Vic.” Robert said, amused. “Hey…”

“Hi… Uhm… Happy birthday.” Aaron said, handing Robert an envelope. “I uh.. hope you like it.”

Robert opened the envelope and took out the card. A picture of a giraffe wearing sunglasses and ‘hey party animal’ on the front. It was their inside joke. Aaron had compared him and his long limbs to a giraffe once and it had stuck.

Inside the card was a pre printed happy birthday and Aaron’s chicken scratch.

To Robert, love Aaron xx

“And er… this is yours too. I couldn’t fit it in the envelope.” Aaron said, handing Robert what looked like tickets to something.

“Are you for real?” Robert said when he saw what the tickets were for. His and Aaron’s favourite band. “How did you get these? We talked about going but it sold out in minutes.”

“I know. But I managed to get two tickets in those minutes.”

“And you didn’t say anything? I was depressed for days!”

“I wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday! Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it!” Robert said and pulled Aaron in for a hug, forgetting all about his mother and siblings also being in the room. “Thank you so much!”

“We were just about to cut the cake, do you want some too Aaron?” Sarah asked, smiling brightly at the two boys.

“Ah yeah sure.”

“You don’t have to work then? Rob said you were busy at the garage.” Andy said, trying to catch his brother out on a lie.

“Oh uh no it’s alright. Dan could work the extra shift after all.” Aaron told him and Robert gave him a grateful smile.

They walked up to the table together and Robert opened the box.

“It’s the right one isn’t it?” Sarah asked “I did my research but I could be wrong.”

“No mum… it’s perfect.” Robert said, staring at the cake in the colours of the bisexual pride flag with Happy birthday Robert written on it in icing. He knew his mother accepted him but to see her celebrate that part of him with him was the best present he could wish for.

Victoria put a candle shaped like the number 18 on it and carefully lit it.

“Make a wish!”

Robert glanced at Aaron for a second and closed his eyes before blowing out the candle.

“What did you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you that, can I? It won’t come true if I do.”

“Right. Yeah. There is that.”

The five of them sat down to enjoy the cake, Robert and Aaron sitting side by side, knees pressed together and stealing glances at each other.

Sarah tried to make small talk with the boys but didn’t get much of a response from either of them.

“Well… I better get this cleaned up…” She said after a while and started collecting plates.

“I’ll do it.” Robert offered.

“No love, it’s your birthday. It’s fine, it’s not that much.”

“If it’s not that much, I’ll be done soon and I’ll still be able to enjoy my day.” Robert argued.

“I’ll help.” Aaron said eagerly.

Together they cleared the table and started washing the dishes.

For once, Robert was glad his mother hadn’t gotten around to getting a dishwasher.

“So, those tickets are really amazing.” He started.

“Yeah… I’m glad you like it…”

“You’ll come with me right? It’ll be a laugh.”

“Of course. Yeah. Should be fun.” Aaron agreed and focused on drying the plate Robert handed him. “Look… about… what we talked about…”

“That you don’t want anyone to know about us?”

“Yeah… that… I uh… I told someone last night. I told Cain. About us.”

“Cain?”

“Yeah… he’s always been there for me. Even when I didn’t deserve it… I just… I figured he’d be ok with it.”

“Yeah? What did he say?”

Aaron grinned.

“Good for you kid. But why on earth would you pick Sugden?” he said and they both laughed.

“Seriously? Cheers Cain. What did you tell him?”

“That you’re a pretty cool guy underneath it all.” Aaron told him. “I’m sorry for being an idiot. I was scared… still am… but I don’t want to hide it anymore. You. Us.”

“There is an us then?”

Aaron bit his lip.

“I hope so.”

Robert smiled and leaned in to kiss Aaron.

“I hope so too.”

Relief seemed to wash over Aaron as he stepped closer to Robert and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

“What did you wish for?” he asked when they pulled back, fingers running through Robert’s hair.

“I’ve already got it.”


End file.
